Fake Boyfriend
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: A rival of Tigress's is coming to the Jade Palace for a visit. Tigress is so upset that she asks Po to pretend to be her boyfriend in order to up the rival. Po happily accepts but what happens when the pretending becomes real? Find Out and please review.
1. Tigress's Rival

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Fake Boyfriend

Chapter 1: Tigress's Rival

It was a beautiful day in the Jade Palace. Tigress, an orange and black tiger was training up a storm until the mail man came. No one was really around except Tigress. Shifu was training in the mountains, Viper and Crane were on a date, Mantis was mediating with Monkey at the Pool of Sacred Tears and Po was in the village helping his dad prepare for the Full Moon Festival which would be in three days. So, that left Tigress to get the mail. "Here you are Master Tigress, have a nice day," the mail man said with a grin then walked off. Tigress just opened the letter and read what it said and hissed an angry hiss.

_Dear Master Shifu and Furious Five,_

_I decided to visit the Valley of Peace for this Moon Festival and to meet this wonderful Dragon Warrior. I missed all of you so much especially Tigress. It would be so nice to train with her again. I will be arriving tomorrow morning. Can't wait to see you all._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucille_

"Oh this is just perfect," Tigress muttered crinkling up the note and throwing it away. She went back to the training hall and began punching the dummies harder than normal.

"Tigress we are back," Viper called as she smiled at Crane. They saw Tigress growling as she punched the wooden dummies without mercy.

"Uh I think she is mad about something," Crane whispered softly.

"Hey guys we are back," Mantis said.

"What is wrong with Tigress?" Monkey asked.

"We don't know," Viper and Crane said together.

"Hey guys I am back," Po said and saw all of them standing a good distance away from Tigress who seemed angry for some reason. "What is wrong with Tigress?" he asked them.

"We don't know," they all said together. Po frowned for he hated when his best friend was upset. Ever since he defeated Shen he became closer to Tigress and he thought he would ask to see what was wrong. He took a step towards Tigress and everyone looked at him like he was insane.

"I am going to miss him," Mantis said sadly as the other boys shed a tear. Viper just glared at them and hoped Tigress wouldn't knock Po into Gongmen City.

"Hey Ti, are you okay?" Po called to her. Tigress glanced up and saw Po walking towards her. He was wearing his signature worried look and Tigress calmed down a bit.

"I am fine Po it is just I got some bad news today," she said softly trying to calm down. She was angry but didn't want to take it out on Po.

"Did something happen to Shifu? Are you sick or something?" he asked feeling her forehead with his paw.

"No I am not sick and Shifu is fine," Tigress said pulling his paw away from her.

"So why are you upset?" Po asked.

"Lucille is coming here tomorrow," Tigress grumbled.

"Oh Lucille is coming I haven't seen her in years," Viper said with a smile.

"She is so funny," Monkey said.

"And cute," Mantis said.

"She is a great fighter too," Crane said. Tigress growled when he did and he quickly said," Not as good as you though".

"I don't get it if this Lucille seems so nice why don't you like her?" Po asked.

"Because when I was a cub she came here with her mom and when we trained she became so competitive. Always having to show me up, I started punching the iron wood trees when I was six and she started a few months before I did. I did 100 jumping jacks she does 200. I run up the Jade Palace steps five times and she does it ten times. No matter what I did she always had to up me and I get so sick of it that is why I think I had to be the best fighter to prove to myself I could be a great warrior," Tigress said frowning.

"Tigress that is ridiculous you don't have to up this Lucille person or prove you are a good fighter. You already are, you are strong, a great leader, brave, loyal, smart and don't hit for me for saying this but you are beautiful," Po said placing a paw on her shoulder. Tigress was fighting back tears when Po said all those nice things to her especially her being beautiful for no one ever called her that.

"Come on guys let's go um see if Shifu is done training," Crane said and the others left leaving Po and Tigress alone.

"Thanks Po for saying those nice things but just the thought of her being here is going to drive me insane. I mean the only thing that I can up her on is if I have a boyfriend," Tigress said.

"You mean she never had a boyfriend before?" Po asked.

"Not a serious one and if I had one then she wouldn't be able to bug me and for once I have something she doesn't have but who would want to date me?" Tigress asked sadly.

_I would,_ Po thought to himself. Just then Tigress smiled at him and said "Po would you pretend to be my boyfriend while Lucille is in town?"

"Wait what?" Po asked her in shock.

"Please Po if I had a serious boyfriend then she wouldn't be able to bug me," Tigress said in a pleading tone.

"Look Tigress I would love to be your pretend boyfriend but isn't this sort of dishonest and what if Shifu found out? He would kill me if I dated you without permission," Po said.

"Hey guys we got a note from Shifu he won't be back until after the Moon Festival," Monkey said quickly and left.

"Problem solved," Tigress said folding her arms smiling.

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt and hey it would be an honor to date you even if it was pretend," Po said. Again Tigress was taken aback by this and was grateful that Po was such a nice guy. "Only one problem how am I supposed to act I never had a girlfriend before," Po said frowning.

"And I never had a boyfriend before," Tigress said frowning.

"We need an expert on this," Po said. Then they both said at the same time," We need to find Viper". In a flash they both ran off to find her in order for Lucille to believe Po was dating Tigress.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	2. Acting Lessons

Chapter 2: Acting Lessons

"Okay let me get this straight. Lucille is coming and you Tigress are tired of her acting superior to you," Viper said slowly.

"Right," Tigress said.

"Okay so the only way you know how to up her is by having a serious boyfriend hence why Po is here for he agreed to be your fake boyfriend," Viper said looking at Po.

"You got it," Po said nervously.

"Okay and since neither of you actually had a boy/girlfriend you came to me to help you act like a couple so you can fool Lucille," Viper said looking at both of them.

"Right," they both said together.

"Okay then I just want to say this is the most stupidest thing I ever heard in my life. What were you thinking? You are asking Po to pretend to be your boyfriend just to show up Lucille seriously? How old are you five and you Po for going along with this oh brother," Viper exclaimed shaking her head in disbelief.

"Please Viper you know every time Lucille comes here she always has to do better than me. If I can convince her that I have a serious boyfriend then she will shut up and quit acting so superior," Tigress said.

"And Tigress is my friend I would do anything to help her," Po said rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay I will help you I still think this is ridiculous but I will help you," Viper said rolling her eyes. "Okay the first thing Lucille will ask is how you two met," Viper said.

"That is easy at the Dragon Warrior Ceremony," Po said smiling.

"Yes Po, and your first meeting was not so great," Viper reminded them. Po frowned and Tigress looked away for they both wanted to forget that day. "We need to brush it up how about Po got there with his action figures and ran into Tigress and asked her to sign an action figure. Then just as she was doing that a pillar fell and was about to smash her into pieces and Po saved her. Then Oogway saw this and named Po the Dragon Warrior," Viper suggested.

"Why do I have to sound weak?" Tigress asked.

"You want her to know the true story of how you two met?" Viper asked.

"Very well he saved me," Tigress grumbled. Po frowned for he knew Tigress hated looking weak.

"Okay the next question would be when you two fell in love," Viper said.

"How about after we saved China from Shen, Tigress and I were by the lake watching fireworks and I thanked her for saving me and she says no problem and maybe how relieved she was that I was okay and punches me saying never do anything that stupid again and I kiss her and tell her that I love her," Po suggested.

"That does seem like something that I would say and that you would do okay I agree to that," Tigress said in an approved voice.

"Excellent now one last question would be your first date," Viper said.

"Oh um Po took me on a picnic and we were attacked by croc bandits and we beat them up and then Po picked me a tiger lily," Tigress said.

"Awesome idea Ti, I love it," Po said grinning.

"Good we are moving along a lot quicker than I thought," Viper said smiling. "Now one last thing is nicknames for each other," she said.

"A what?" they both asked in confusion.

"It is a term of endearment like I call Crane my White Prince when we are alone but please don't tell him I told you he gets so embarrassed," Viper said quickly.

"That is cute but I promise not to mention it to him," Po said holding up one of his paws.

"Me neither so what does Crane call you?" Tigress asked.

"His Emerald Princess," Viper said blushing. "Now to make Lucille believe you are a couple you have to have nicknames for each other and do things together. So, any name ideas?" she asked.

"Uh well how about I just call her Ti?" Po asked.

"Too "friend" thing try something sweeter more personal," Viper said.

"Kitten okay?" he asked Tigress.

"Well I am a tiger so I guess I can live with that," Tigress said.

"Okay Tigress now you need to give Po a nickname," Viper told her.

"Panda?" she suggested.

"No you always call him that something that sounds cute," Viper suggested.

"Okay uh Yin Yang Cub," Tigress said blushing.

"I love it cool name Tigress um mean Kitten," Po said trying to use the new nickname he gave her.

"Thank you Yin Yang Cub," Tigress said trying to sound sweet.

"Okay I think you all got the basics now tomorrow do stuff together and Lucille will never know the difference but if you need help ask me and I will see what I can do," she told them.

"Okay well thanks Viper goodnight to you both," Tigress and said and left to go to her room.

"Thanks Viper I owe you one goodnight,' Po said smiling.

"Po, I know," she said.

"You know what?" he asked.

"That you are really in love with Tigress," Viper said. "Why are you doing this if you know she may not return your feelings and once Lucille leaves Tigress will just treat you like a good friend," Viper said.

"I know she may never love me Viper but she is my best friend and I want to help her and for a brief few days I get to play pretend so don't tell her the truth," Po begged.

"I won't," Viper said sadly and watched as Po went to bed and prayed that once the pretending was over Po wouldn't get hurt in the process.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Lucille Visits

Chapter Three: Lucille Visits

By the next day the boys learned of Po and Tigress's "relationship". "Oh man this is going to end in disaster," Mantis said glumly.

"What makes you say that?" Monkey asked.

"Come on man Po dating Tigress you know he had a crush on her and now he is dating her well pretending to date her. I just hope he doesn't forget it is all pretend," Mantis said.

"Look I am sure Po and Tigress will be fine just go along with the act and pray Lucille suspects nothing," Crane grinning nervously. Viper hushed them as soon as Po and Tigress came into the room.

"Morning everyone," Po said with a smile but on the inside he was a nervous wreck. Today was the day Lucille was coming and he had to pretend to be Tigress's boyfriend. He was worried he would mess up like always and embarrass her. He was about to go to the kitchen to prepare breakfast when he saw Tigress about to sit down and thought a good boyfriend should pull his girlfriend's chair out for her. So before she could Po took the chair and pushed it out for Tigress. Tigress was surprised by the action as Po smiled and said," Allow me Kitten".

"Uh thanks Po but remember you don't have to do that stuff till Lucille gets here," Tigress reminded him.

"I know I am just practicing so I let her know I am a gentleman towards you if that is okay," he said softly.

"It is fine," Tigress said smiling a small half smile and sat down. Po rubbed the back of his head and went to make breakfast. While Po was cooking away a knock was heard on the door.

"I'll get it," Crane said and got up to answer the door. He opened it and standing outside was a female liger (half tiger and half lion). Her fur was a golden brown but she had black tiger stripes along her back and a tiger tail but with a tuff of brown fur at the end. The liger had an extremely curvy figure with deep lime green eyes and an angelic smile. Now her outfit was a deep yellow almost gold tunic and she held a brown sack in her paws.

"Why dear Crane it has been so long. You are looking more handsome every time I see you," she said in a milk and honey voice.

"Lu-Lucille you are um a bit early I thought you would be here a bit later. But please do come in we were all just about to have breakfast," Crane said blushing and looking nervous.

"Why don't mind if I do," Lucille purred as Crane helped carry her sack.

"Hey everyone Lucille is here," Crane said as Lucille smiled at the Five.

"Monkey, Mantis, sweet Viper and I see Tigress so wonderful to see you all again," Lucille said smiling.

"Hello Lucille," Mantis said.

"Good morning Lucille," Monkey said smiling.

"It is so nice to see you again Lucille," Viper said smiling at her. Tigress just nodded in Lucille's direction silent as a statue.

"Okay guys food is ready!" Po called as he came out holding a tray of bowls filled with oatmeal. He saw Lucille and smiled at her. "Hello miss I am Po mind if I have your name?" he asked softly as he handed out the bowls. First to Tigress, then to Monkey and so on,

"Oh so you are Po, the Dragon Warrior right?" Lucille asked smiling and batting her eyes. Po got a little nervous at the way she was looking at him.

"Yes, mam I am the Dragon Warrior," he said.

"I am Lucille so good to finally meet you," Lucille said sweetly.

"Nice to meet you would you like a bowl of oatmeal?" he asked.

"Such a gentlemen of course I would love some it smells so delicious," Lucille said as Po bowed to her and went to make another bowl of oatmeal. Lucille sat down amongst the Five as she said," So, he is a panda how odd I didn't know any pandas were still around".

"Yes, Po was adopted by Mr. Ping a goose that owns a noodle shop in the village," Viper said.

"He seems so nice and kind of cute," Lucille said. Tigress gripped her spoon a bit too hard and almost bent it when Lucille said that. She had no idea why she cared if Lucille thought Po was cute for he was in a childish way. Maybe it was because he was her fake boyfriend or something Tigress didn't know. "Is he seeing anyone? I dumped my last boyfriend for he was so stuck up and never paid me any attention. All well someday I will find my true love," Lucille said batting her eyes.

"He is," Tigress said flatly.

"He is what Tigress?" Lucille asked in confusion.

"Seeing someone Po is seeing someone," Tigress said.

"Oh who is he dating or seeing I should say?" Lucille asked her eyes lightening up with interest.

"Me he is dating me," Tigress said firmly.

"Wow Tigress you are dating Po good for you," Lucille said smiling bigger. "So, tell me how you two met?" she asked.

"At the Dragon Warrior ceremony, Po was a fan and he brought some figurines he made to have us sign. He found me before the ceremony and begged me to sign on of his figurines. I said yes and in that split second I let me guard down and a pillar fell almost hitting me if Po had not pushed me out of the way. Master Oogway saw this and named Po the Dragon Warrior for he saw greatness in Po," Tigress said remembering her fake story well.

"How romantic it reminds me of the time my first boyfriend um Jake I believe saved me from a band of crocodiles. The losers had me tied up where I couldn't move and out of love he saved me," Lucille said wiping a tear away from her eye.

_Oh please_, Tigress thought to herself.

"So how long will you be staying?" Viper asked trying to change subjects.

"Just until after the Festival," Lucille said.

"Here you are Ms. Lucille," Po said smiling as he placed the bowl in front of her.

"Thank you Po, Tigress was just telling us how you two met," Lucille said smiling.

"Yeah that was a great day," Po said. "So Kitten do you like the oatmeal?" Po asked remembering his part.

"Of course P- uh I mean my Yin Yang Cub, you always cook tasty things for us," Tigress said sweetly. She almost forgot Po was going to call her Kitten and when he called her it the name sounded weak but in some way it was cute.

"How long have you guys been dating?" Lucille asked.

"After we defeated Shen," Po said gently.

"Oh I heard about him such a nasty character anyways I would love to hear more but I really should unpack. Would someone mind showing me my room?' Lucille asked.

"Allow me," Monkey said and carried her sack into her room.

"The oatmeal was delicious Po thank you," Lucille said winking at him. Tigress growled softly and wonder why she was doing that must be because Lucille was already bugging her. Once she was gone Po and Tigress agreed this was going to be a long visit.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. Asking for Help

Chapter 4: Asking for Help

During her visit Lucille kept talking more about her trips around other villages. "Wow you have been everywhere," Po said smiling at her.

"Yes it is true I do travel a lot but it would be nice to settle down in a nice place," Lucille said smiling.

"The Valley of Peace is a nice place you could stay here," Po said but cringed when he felt Tigress kick his foot. She gave him a death glare as to tell him "hell no".

"Po are you alright?" Lucille asked with a concerned look.

"He is fine Monkey kicked him," Tigress said quickly.

"I what?" Monkey asked in disbelief but quickly agreed when he saw Tigress glaring at him. "Oh yeah uh sorry Po I had a kink in my leg sorry that I kicked you," Monkey said rolling his eyes and glaring back at Tigress who remained silent.

"It's fine buddy accidents happen right Kitten," Po said looking at Tigress for he knew she kicked him and not Monkey.

"Right my Ying Yang Cub," Tigress said through gritted teeth. Viper and Crane looked at each other and shook their heads as Mantis was being smart and said nothing.

"Well anyways I can't wait for the festival I never got to actually see the Moon Festival so could you tell me what usually happens?" Lucille asked.

"Oh well I can tell you my dad and I wake up really early and we make moon shaped dumplings, and I make my homemade moon cakes they are little circles though I sometimes make them in crescent shapes and I cover them in a light yellow icing or white icing and then I put little sparkly sprinkles on them so they look like the moon. Then I help decorate usually we put up a picture of a moon on the ceiling with stars and I paint the ceiling a dark blue. During that time our neighbor Mr. Boris an old brown bear makes a puppet show in the center of the town for the kids with his wife where they tell the story of the Moon Princess and her Earth Prince. I loved that story and then once it gets dark local merchants sell moon shaped necklaces and candles. Then all people stand in a row as they do the Moon Dance then we end it by giving a necklace to the girl we love or someone special and vice verse to the girls. With a display of fireworks," Po said growing excited.

"How wonderful it sounds so romantic and your cakes sound so good," Lucille said licking her lips.

"Well I will make extra since you are here," Po said. Tigress was holding back in a growl for Po liked Lucille way too much and it bugged her.

"So, you are taking Tigress to the festival?" Lucille asked smiling.

"Uh well yeah she is my girlfriend after all," Po said blushing a bit.

"And he is my boyfriend," Tigress said placing a possessive paw on him. Lucille had an odd smile but she didn't say anything as she looked from Po to Tigress.

"Anyways I better go into the kitchen and make sure I have everything for my cakes," Po said.

"Yeah I am going to see my ladybug girlfriend, June to see if she wants to hangout," Mantis said and skipped off.

"Crane and I are going on a walk see you later," Viper said grinning as she led Crane away.

"Um I am going to the meadow to practice my jokes for the festival tomorrow," Monkey said as he left.

"I am going to train," Tigress said and walked off. Lucille joined Po in the kitchen as he was going over the ingredients he needed.

"Sugar, check, flour, check, yeah I have plenty of cinnamon," Po said.

"Po, can I talk to you?" Lucille asked sweetly.

"Sure what is up?" Po asked.

"I have a secret and you seem like a trusting guy so I am going to tell you. The real reason why I came here isn't because I wanted to see everyone or to see the festival. I came because I am in love with Monkey and I want your help," she said.

"With what?" Po asked in utter shock.

"I am not good with relationships and I remember how nice Monkey was to me and made me laugh so I wanted to tell him that and see if I could date him. You and Tigress get along so well that I think someone like me has a chance at happiness too. I know I am a flirt but I do want to find love so do you think you can help me make one of your moon cakes to give to Monkey?" she asked.

"Sure tomorrow wake up early and I will help you. And don't worry me and Tigress are not as perfect as you think. I mean I make her mad so many times and I know she is distant but she is a great person. We didn't get off to a great start but I know deep down she cares for me," Po said smiling.

"You truly love her don't you?" Lucille asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah I truly do," Po said trying to hide his tears for he knew once Lucille was gone everything would go back to normal but even though it was fake Po didn't mind. And at the Moon Festival he would make it a magical experience for Tigress.

"Well thank you Po I think I might do some training to and I will see you at dinner," Lucille said as she left the kitchen.

In the training room Tigress was running through the obstacle course in record time. Her mind was still on Po suggesting that Lucille move here made her angry. Lucille seemed nice but she was always so competitive and it drove Tigress nuts. This whole fake boyfriend idea was ridiculous even with Po pretending to be her boyfriend didn't help Tigress. Lucille still made her angry and she didn't know why. It only happened when Lucille competed against her but now it seemed that whenever Lucille talked to Po it made her blood boil. But why is what she didn't get? Po was nothing but a good friend who listens to her, makes her feel safe, when she gets angry he stands paw to paw with her and doesn't back down only Viper and Shifu ever did that. Tells stupid jokes and acts like a five year old, then again pretending to have a boyfriend just to show up a rival was pretty childish too.

"Tigress, we need to talk," Lucille said in a serious tone. Tigress didn't even hear her come in but met her at the door.

"What do you want Lucille?" Tigress asked crossing her arms trying to sound polite.

"I know," Lucille said folding her arms.

"You know what?" Tigress asked in confusion.

"I know that Po is not really your boyfriend," Lucille said firmly.

Author's Note: Sorry to leave you hanging but hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	5. Love is Revealed

Chapter 5: Love is Revealed

"What do you mean Po isn't my boyfriend of course he is," Tigress said hiding her fear and nervousness. How did Lucille find out the truth? Did one of the others tell her?

"Save it Tigress, I know the truth," Lucille said sternly.

"How did you know?" Tigress said feeling defeated.

"By your actions and before I came here I heard Shifu mentioning Po and how he actually met you all. He fell right on top of you it sounded funny wish I was there. But getting to the point why did you lie to me?" Lucille asked.

"Because, I was sick and tired of you trying to up me on everything; No matter what I did you always had to do it better. It drove me crazy so I thought since you never had a serious boyfriend then finally I could up you on something. I asked Po to be my boyfriend and like a good friend he did it but you still drove me crazy and I don't know why!" Tigress exclaimed. The truth flowing from her lips like a water fall.

"I tried to up you do you want to be the pot or the kettle in this conversation. You started the whole thing," Lucille snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Tigress demanded.

"Ever since I came to the Jade Palace I heard what a great student you were to Shifu. He may have never told you but he was proud at how fast you were learning Kung Fu. I wanted to be like you and when I met you I wanted to be your friend. But you never gave me a chance. I asked to play checkers with you because it was your favorite game. I tried meditating with you and you would walk away. So, finally I just trained in Kung Fu and then we began to compete I thought if you saw me work as hard as you I can gain some respect from you. But no matter what I did you never gave me a chance. Then I met the others and they were nice to me and then later I heard about Po, and I wanted to meet him. For he seemed nice; and then I find out you are dating him and lying about how you met and everything. I got to say I am not going to stand here and watch you use Po like this if you had a problem with me then say it," Lucille hissed.

"You're right I am sorry I should have given you a chance. But why should it bother you that I asked Po to be my boyfriend all those nice things he did for me was all pretend," Tigress told her feeling upset that she never gave Lucille a chance.

"You have no idea do you?" Lucille asked in shock.

"What do you mean I have no idea Po was just pretending all he sees me as is a good friend," Tigress said not liking the way Lucille looked at her.

"Tigress, you are so blind and if you can't see the truth then I won't tell you. All I have to say is you better realize the truth quickly for if you don't someone else will and Po will be theirs," Lucille said as she left the training hall. Tigress stood there in utter shock wondering what Lucille was talking about.

The next day the Moon Festival was starting and Lucille told Po the charade was over and Po felt sorry he lied to Lucille. She forgave him and like he promised he helped her make a special moon cake for Monkey. Later that night Po dressed in a black suit and Tigress wore her Kung Fu outfit. Crane wore a blue vest and Viper put fresh flowers on her head. Monkey wore a gold vest and Lucille wore a light yellow sundress so they matched. Mantis was dancing with his girl and Lucille presented the moon cake to Monkey. Revealing she liked him and asked to be his girlfriend. Monkey was surprised for he did like Lucille and he said yes. They danced in the crowd laughing and smiling.

Tigress sat in the shadows thinking over what Lucille had said. Before all this craziness Po did do nice things for her. He made her tofu with that cream sauce for breakfast left her some extra dumplings when she came to eat lunch. Played checkers with her and volunteered to be her sparring partner, watched her back whenever she was in trouble and was there when she needed someone to talk too. Was that what Lucille meant that Po wasn't pretending but actually loved her? "Hey Tigress, why are you here by yourself?" asked Viper who came over to get a drink and to see why her sister was upset.

"Viper tell me the truth does Po love me like he wants to be my mate or as a good friend?" Tigress asked. She knew Viper would tell her the truth and by seeing the look on the snake's face she knew her answer.

"Yes, Tigress he is in love with you and he knew once Lucille was gone everything would be normal again. But he was hoping maybe you would love him back but he realized you may never love him," Viper said.

"Thank you Viper now I need to talk to Po," Tigress said getting up.

"Please Tigress, be gentle with him," Viper called hoping Tigress let Po down gently. Po was looking all over for Tigress to ask her to dance. He knew he didn't have to pretend anymore but he still wanted to dance with her. He saw her coming towards him and he smiled at her.

"Hey Ti, I know we are not dating anymore but would you like to mpf," Po said but was cut off by her lips on his. Tigress was kissing him and Po thought he died and gone to heaven or that he was dreaming and didn't want to wake up.

Finally the kiss ended and Tigress said," Po thank you for being my fake boyfriend but I would rather you be my real one".

"Love too but mind if I just call you Ti?" he asked remembering the nicknames.

"Fine with me I liked that nickname panda," Tigress said purring. At the closing of the festival they exchanged the candle and necklaces, once the fireworks went off the gang saw Po and Tigress kissing each other.

Epilogue

After the Festival Shifu came home and was asked by Po if he could date Tigress. Shifu said yes and wondered what took so long. Tigress and Lucille got along better and she moved to the Valley of Peace and joined the Five as another protector. Her and Monkey are still dating. Po and Tigress are still dating too and they all lived happily ever after.

The End

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. Till next time.


End file.
